


When He Gets Home

by stormysunshine



Category: Creed - Fandom, Creed 2, Creed II, rocky - Fandom
Genre: Adonis Creed - Freeform, Boxing, Creed, Creed 2 - Freeform, F/M, Love, Michael B. Jordan - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormysunshine/pseuds/stormysunshine
Summary: Y/N loves when her husband, Adonis Creed, comes home from his months of promotional efforts. As a fighter, it comes with the territory that he’s gone often, but that doesn’t stop him from making up for lost time.
Relationships: Adonis Creed/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	When He Gets Home

“God _ damn,  _ babe,” her head thrown back and mouth dropped open, Y/N rode atop her husband, trying desperately to reach her second release. In the blue dimness of their room, the lovers perspired and breathed and moaned out their love to each other.

When Adonis’ hands gripped her ass, she wanted to scream, but she did not want to wake up their year-and-a-half-old daughter, Amara, in the next room. They had just gotten her to lie down; the toddler was so excited to see her father that she refused rest despite her drooping eyelids. She sucked her pacifier and rested on Adonis’ chest until she finally wore herself out.

After settling her into her crib, Adonis had come into their master bedroom, the heat in his eyes familiar and welcomed by Y/N. She watched him strip himself of his sweater, watched the ripple of the muscles in his shoulders and chest as he did so. He had missed her, and Y/N had missed him like crazy, too.

They had been going at it for almost an hour, trying to make up for lost time. Adonis had just come back from a promotional trip in London, France, and Japan, advertising his next fight against his roughened opponent Karson Lee. He had been gone for two months, keeping in touch by nightly phone calls, FaceTimes, and texts, some of which were so flirtatious and made her giggle in executive offices.

“There you go, just like that, baby. _Fuck_ , just like that,” Adonis groaned, his eyes sweeping across Y/N’s naked breasts. She loved when he admired like that, looked at her with those pool of dark eyes like he wanted to ravage her, pushing into her until she was orgasming into oblivion.

He sat up, gripping her waist and thrusting up into her. “Oh, fuck!” Y/N cried, the angle having her seeing stars. The inside of her thighs were wet, the hot slickness of his dick making her mouth water. She felt the familiar tension in her lower belly, the feeling an indicator that her peak was about to be reached.

“Unh, uhn!” Y/N moaned as his swiveled just the right way, hitting that spot that felt delicious. Her pelvis was flush against his, her womanhood wrapping around him like she owned it.

“You look so fucking good right now,” Adonis groaned against her lips. Y/N’s face contorted as the apex of pleasure swept over her. She shuddered, gripping his dick like she was afraid to let it go.He took her bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it gently as she rode out her orgasm. She collapsed against his strong body, made up almost entirely of muscle and warm with pleasure.

When she finally opened her eyes, boring them into his, she saw that that primal hunger still lingered in them. He was not done with her.

“Lay on your stomach,” he commanded, and with shaking legs, Y/N lifted from off of him, moaning at the feeling of him sliding out of her, and did as she was told. Her breasts to the warm sheets and her ass perked up in the air, he hovered above her, grabbing her hips and lifting her up. She felt his dick teasing her opening, the weight of it clear that he still had time to exhaust her.

“My pussy’s on fire,” she admitted with a bashful giggle. She did not know why she assumed she would be able to handle all that Adonis would be bringing home to her. From their five years together, it was standard that whenever he returned home from business, he was going to make up for lost time.

But in those moments where he hovered above his wife and let her body push his to climax, Adonis liked to take his time with her, too. When her core could take nothing else, he would pause to admire her body, missing it and missing her. He ran his hands down her back before leaning down to kiss it. His lips trailed to her ass, playfully biting each cheek. Y/N giggled and bit her lip, ready for what came next.

His mouth came to her glistening folds. He lifted her hips a bit before prying her open with his fingers.

Y/N inhaled sharply when his tongue dove to her slit. Her core already prepared, the pink tendon felt beyond heaven. He groaned into her pussy, the vibrations surging to her clit. He sucked and pulled and let his tongue swirl at her folds, but he was not about to let her orgasm just yet.

A stuttered gasp left Y/N’s lips as he straighten behind her, lined himself up, and bottomed out into her, stretching her again and hitting her directly at that spot.

“Fuck, babe! Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!” Y/N chanted as he pounded into her, his fingers a bruising grip against her hips. He smacked her ass twice, and it took all of Y/N not to melt into putty right then and there.

“You miss me?” Adonis asked, his voice straining. Y/N could tell he was getting close, and she told herself over and over that she would not cum again until he did.

“Yes,” she squeaked.

“You miss this dick?”

Y/N bit her lip, loving when he talked like that. “Y-yes!”

Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled up. Her back to his chest, Adonis held one hand to her throat and his other fingers pressed against her clit.

The new position let little for escape, and Y/N was not so sure anymore she could hold back before he released.

He kissed and nipped at her ear. His tongue at her lobe, he asked, “You love me?”

“Yes.”

The grip on her neck got tighter and his voice darkened. “I can’t hear you.”

Y/N croaked out, “Yes! Yes, baby, I love you so much!”

“Show me how much you love me.”

His hands went to her hips, and he aided her weakening movements, lifting her up and dropping her down along his swollen length. 

“Fuck, that’s it,” he groaned. “Fuck it just like that.”

Y/N was certain sounds weren’t even coming out of her at that point. She could only squeak as her husband pounded into her like it was going to be his last time ever doing so.

His thrusts were becoming less seamless, and Y/N silently prayed thankfulness. She was not sure if she could take much else despite wanting the feeling to last forever.

Adonis had her lie onto her back again. Mounting her, he leaned into his forearms, his gaze both lustful and loving. When he re-entered her, his pace was slower, impossibly deeper, and had Y/N moaning all the same.

He leaned down to touch his lips to hers, and mumbled against their plumpness, “I love you. You know that?”

“Of course,” Y/N breathed.

“Make me so fuckin’ happy. You and Amara. Don’t need nothin’ else.”

Y/N knew that could not be true, second to them, fighting was his life and she would never ask him to give it up if it was not necessary. Alas, as he stared at her, pouring out his love into ever swivel of his hip, into ever thrust that hit her g-spot with a deliciousness she could not fathom, she let herself have the moment of being the only thing that mattered.

Adonis cried out, his dick jumping inside of her. He grabbed at her calves and pushed her knees to her chest, grounding into her. Y/N reached down and clutched at his backside, urging him forward.

“Uhn, fuck, baby, yes! Shit!” she cried. She could not take anymore. “Cum in me. Cum inside me, baby.”

Those were like the magic words, because with one last, toe-curling, soul-stirring thrust, she felt herself become warm with him.

“Oh, fuck,” he muttered and his face fell into the crook of her neck. He still pressed into her gently, riding out his orgasm until he was spent. Almost all his weight collapsed on top of her. He was heavy, but Y/N enjoyed the closeness she felt. The world got so much of her husband; she would take all that she could get, even when her lungs protested for air.

He lifted off of her before she could softly ask him to do so. He pressed a wet kiss to her lips, gently moving and tasting her. He was damn near insatiable, and Y/N knew if they kept it up, their tongues dancing around each other’s, evoking their moans, that it would turn into a fourth round, and she was exhausted.

She pulled away from his lips and giggled a bit. “Baby, I’m about to pass out.”

Adonis looked at her for a second before laughing, too.

“You know how it is when I see you,” he reminded and dropped a kiss on her neck. Nonetheless, he rolled off of her and into his back. They both grasped for air, their chests heaving as they tried to bring themselves back down.

Once cooled, Adonis pulled her to his chest, and Y/N lied comfortably against it. 

Y/N liked this time, too; the quiet moments that led to quiet conversations. 

“I missed you,” Y/N said, running a finger down his chest. “I  _miss_ you.”

“I miss you, too.” Adonis kissed the top of her head. “I wish I didn’t have all these fights sometimes. Sometimes...I wish I could quit; retire.”

Y/N was stunned at the words, but stopped her body from becoming taut. “You know I’d never ask you to do that.”

“I know.”

“Then why—,”

“I’m not saying I will, Y/N/N. Just that...if I could be there more, I’d I could spend every day with you, with Mar Mar, I would.”

“But you love fighting. It’s in your blood, D.”

Adonis sighed. “I know.”

They were silent again, gently taking in each other’s bodies with light petting.

Y/N spoke, “I know things can get rough with our schedules and the baby, but we knew what we were getting into the moment we got together. If that means we don’t get to spend every waking moment together, that’s fine. Even when one of us is gone for months at a time, we’ll keep working it out.”

Y/N sat up to look at him. She trailed a finger down his nose and to his lips. He kissed the extremity, and she laughed when he playfully took it into his mouth, suckling it gently before she pulled it from him.

“I love you, Adonis Creed. This life shit ain’t easy, but we’ve never done “easy”, right?” She quirked a brow, and Adonis smirked.

“Nah. We haven’t.”

“But we’re here, doing what we love, loving our daughter, and loving each other, and that’s all we can do.”

Adonis  stared at her, her words swimming in his gaze. He reached out and cupped the back of her head, gripping her hair, and bringing her mouth to his.

“I love you, girl. Damn, I love you.”

Y/N smiled and settled back onto his chest, ready for the sleep he was finally allowing her. “I love you, too.” She kissed his chest and let her mind wander to just how much she did, until her dreams took over, filled with all the gushy, lovey-dovey shit she prayed would never fade.

– – –


End file.
